rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Sitre
Sitre (born 2020; age 15) is a Thep Khufan reruma and a member of the Initiates, a team of rerumas led by Zach Shiyurei. Born as one of the Children of Khufos, Sitre was placed in the servitude of Zach Shiyurei by her superiors, but in secret, Zach turned her against humanity and aliens alike as the Initiates became a revolutionary terrorist faction. Biography Background The Children of Khufos are an alien-worshiping religious cult which formed in Egypt during the Old Kingdom. The cult worshiped the inhabitants of Anur Khufos, and communed with them through various magical rituals. At some point, the cult began to produce human-Thep Khufan rerumas, referred to as "the Children." While the Children were worshiped by the cult, they were also treated poorly and imprisoned constantly like animals. The Children were meant to be little but vessels between the two worlds, and were largely expendable, except in the case of particularly strong ones. After the fall of the Old Kingdom, the Children of Khufos went into hiding, creating elaborate underground bases within the tombs in the Valley of the Kings. In the twentieth century, the Children of Khufos encountered the Shiyurei clan, a similar cult from Japan who worshiped the inhabitants of Anur Phaetos. Based on the Ectonurite rule of Anur Khufos, the Children of Khufos declared their absolute loyalty to the Shiyurei family. Early Life As with all of the Children, Sitre was born to a human father and a Thep Khufan mother, one of many "Mothers" living in the cult's tombs. Sitre's father was executed immediately after conceiving Sitre, as per cult tradition. After Sitre's birth, she was trained in the ways of Khufos and made into a dangerous warrior loyal to the cult and to the Shiyurei clan. Her childhood was one of constant pain as she was subjected to inhumane rituals to enhance her powers and her connection to interdimensional energies. In 2035, Zach Shiyurei was tasked by his mother Itagaki Shiyurei, the leader of the Shiyurei clan, to form a team of rerumas to oppose the Plumbers' Helpers and serve the clan's interests. Secretly, Zach saw this as an opportunity to create a revolutionary group of rerumas to overthrow the clan and all of humanity. Sitre was Zach's first recruit, and was placed into his servitude by the Children of Khufos by Itagaki's order. After recruiting her, Zach used his magical abilities to free Sitre of the cult's binding spells, and earned her trust and loyalty, promising her revenge against humanity. As a sign of her devotion to him, Sitre wrapped one of her bandages permanently around Zach's wrist, stating that it would remain for as long as she was faithful to him. Sitre went on to aid Zach in recruiting Transylian reruma Jack Shelley and Loboan reruma Luna Long. She has frequently conflicted with the Plumbers' Helpers, particularly Max Glenn and Betty Augen. Personality Sitre is emotionless, taciturn, and focused, giving off a mysterious and distant aura. She is reliable and loyal, and follows Zach's orders without question. Her true motivations and feelings are unknown. Trivia * Sitre was the name of an ancient Egytpian queen, the namesake for the ''Rerumas ''character. Category:Characters Category:Rerumas Category:Villains Category:Initiates